


OBEY

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Extra [5]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just you, Castor, a secret room, and a desk.</p><p>»</p><p>Requested on my Wattpad, just thought I'd post it on here too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	OBEY

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me...

Obey  
(Castor{StarCrossed}xReader)

"What did you say!?" he snarled.  
"You heard me," you snarked back.  
His hand shot up and suddenly gripped the back of your hair. "You will kill Roman, you hear me?" he barked into your ear.  
"No, Castor, I won't!"  
Castor growled/scoffed at your sudden bravery. You've never stood against him, never. With a simple kiss he could get you to kill three petty humans. But this, this he found irritating. You always did have a problem harming a fellow Atrian.  
"Alright," he snarled lowly into your ear. "If you won't don't it, I will."  
"I won't let you," you ground out, struggling against his tight grip.  
"Oh, you will baby, you will," he whispered.  
You gasped as he ground his hips into you rear after moving around you. You didn't gasp at the movement, but rather at the feel of his hard on. Your resistance was turning him on... You smirked, pressing back against him. "No I won't," you whispered, your eyes rolling back a bit as he ground into you again.  
He chuckled darkly, brushing his lips against the Atrain marks on your neck. "We'll see about that."  
The sound of his voice sent a flood to your panties. You gasped as he pulled you by the hair to the desk by the far wall of his hidden room. He pushed forward, bending you over it, pushing down between your shoulder blades. Untangling his fingers from your hair he slid his hand down your side to your rear.  
You jolted as he slapped your ass. Again, and again; kneading the jean-clad flesh as you whimpered and unknowingly moaned. He always had this effect on you.  
No matter what he was doing, he always had you on your journey to the edge.  
Maybe it was his eyes; the chocolate diamonds that made you melt, even when he was infuriated. Or his lips; the soft pink flesh that more than once coaxed you over the edge with the help of his tongue. Or maybe it was simply his body; the rock hard statue that was his being, that could hold you up easily against a wall long enough to rock you into oblivion. Yeah....maybe it was that.  
By the fifteenth spank, your panties felt like a tsunami specifically targeted them. "What about now, (Y/n)? How do you feel about letting me kill Roman?" he purred into your ear, hard on pressing into your ass.  
"I still won't let you, Castor," you breathed, struggling to keep your voice steady.  
"Hmmm, I guess I better try harder," he hummed thoughtfully.  
Gripping you by your hair again, he roughly straightened you up and spun you around. He tore open your shirt, lifting you to sit on the desk as you gasped at the sudden exposure to the air. He said nothing as he attached his lips to your neck, sucking dark purple marks into you smooth skin now and again.  
"Castor," you breathed as he hit your sweet spot on your neck. "Stop..."  
"No," he growled, standing you up again to pull off your shoes, jeans and underwear, leaving you in your bra. He grinned wickedly as he ripped that article of clothing as well. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging to kill Roman yourself."  
Even after all that's happened you still had the courage to say, "I highly doubt that."  
He frowned, bending you over the table again. "You shouldn't have said that," he grumbled as he proceeded to spank your bare ass, leaving it to resemble a plump cherry by the time he was done. "Now, let's see what I have to work with..."  
As one hand kneaded your red flesh, the other traveled to brush against your dripping cunt, the touch causing you to jolt at the sudden friction you found. "Mmm, I knew you'd enjoy this, you always were a little slut," he hummed in approval, pulling back his hands to remove his clothes.  
At the release of pressure, you attempted to straighten up, only for his hand to roughly push you between your shoulder blades and bend you over again. "Try that again and I'll spank your ass...again," he growled into your ear, his now bare chest pressing against your naked back, feeling the smooth, hard planes of his pecs against you.  
He stood up again, leaving you bent as you heard him unbuckle his belt and lower his zipper. Just the thought of having him inside you sent pleasurable shivers down your spine.  
His pants and briefs hit the floor and he chucked off his shoes, his hands coming to rest at your hips. You gasped as he teasingly brushed his cock against your cunt, the friction causing you moan loudly.  
"You won't it don't you?" he breathed, grabbing you hair and pulling up roughly, his member now pressed against the crack of your cheeks. "Don't you?" he growled into your ear.  
You face and composure crumbled as you sighed loudly. "Yes! God, Castor, please!? Give it to me!"  
"That's more like it," he grinned, bending you to rest on your elbows. His used his hand to guide himself as the head of his member pushed past your folds. He groaned at the slight pressure on his dick before he slammed his whole length into you.  
A strangled moan left your lips as he filled you up, hands grasping the edges of the table as his hips began to slap against your bum. "So....tight...!" Castor grounded out as his hands tightened on your hips.  
"H...H-Harder!" you beg, and he grabs your leg, lifting it to rest over the desk.  
The better angle allowed him to go deeper and you moan loudly as he repeatedly hit the special spot within you with each hard thrust. Your walls flutter around him and he groans. "S...So c-close, Castor. So close!"  
"Me, t-too, baby," he grounds out, one hand moving to tweak the nipple of your breast and the other lower, to rub your clit generously.  
A couple thrusts later and you cum around him, your head thrown back as you moan Castor's name loudly, back arched against his chest. He, too, throws his head back, the pressure of your walls gripping him as you cummed sending him over the edge as well, hands gripping your breast and pressing you against him.  
Your breathing was heavy as you came down from your high, your body slumping against the desk as you tried to stand. Castor gently helped you to lay on the desk, cleaning himself and you with your torn up shirt before dressing himself. He grabbed his dagger and hid it within his jacket, before coming over and placing a kiss on your temple. "I love you, (Y/n). I'll be back," he whispered to your drowsy form.  
"I love you, too," you replied softly. "Please be careful."  
"I will be."  
And with that he left, leaving you to wait for his return. Only to not have him come back at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me...


End file.
